


A Simple Bakery

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Low-key MarcNath?, M/M, Ryuji isn't ever directly mentioned, Thieves in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: It took Akira two hours to realise he still had no idea what the Alley girls name was
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Thieves in Paris [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Simple Bakery

"So where are we going today Mari?"

"Remember how Nathaniel commissioned that hoodie for Marc? I'm dropping it off at his today" Looking up from her bag, the French girl replied to the deity "I should also get more materials while we're out, I'm running low on silk and I'm going to need more if I'm going to make that scarf for Mrs Chamack"

With a concerned look on her face, the creator flew in front of her chosen, "You've been taking a lot of commissions lately, are you alright Mari?" The girl had recently been spending every free moment on the list of commissions she had amassed

The girl's casual smile faded into a thoughtful look, "honestly? No, I'm still worried about Kurusu, I mean master Fu and Wayzz hadn't noticed anything about another kind of power in the city, so we have no idea about what you sensed from Kurusu and no way of finding him-"

Swinging the bag over her shoulder the designer descended into the bakery below, finally hearing the muffled voice of her mother talking to someone, lowering her voice to a whisper the designer continued

"-so that's why I'm focusing on my designing, I can't worry about Kurusu, it's not like we're just going to run into him on the street again" with her partners question answered, the girl pushed open the door to the main bakery, finally hearing the voices clearly

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng was cheerfully speaking with a dark-haired man standing at the other end of the counter, while his right hand tapped against the box on the counter in a seemingly random pattern, his left hand was held up to the pair of bakers, the silver band on his finger clearly visible to all

"-Husband actually"  
"Oh, congratulations Akira! How long have you been together?"  
"it's been around- well now, I didn't expect to see you again" the dark-haired man spoke, turning towards the shocked girl standing in the doorway, his face betraying no emotion beyond surprise.

'Damn it! Why did he have to come here of all places!? I thought I was supposed to be the lucky one!'

Sabine looked between the two, confusion clear on her face "you two know each other?"

"Oh w-well you s-see I-I-" the girl rambled, trying to piece together a story her Parents would believe-

"I found her freaking out in an alley over something so I offered her some advice, I never did manage to catch her name tho?"

-but the now named 'Akira' was faster

"T-That's right, he helped me with a problem a couple of days ago" the girl stuttered, clearly trying to keep her nerve in front of the three adults, 'why is he here! Was he looking for me? Does he know about my mirac-'

"Is that so? You have seemed more focused lately dear" the woman calmly stated  
  
"I guess we have him to thank for that, isn't that right Akira!" Her father joyfully announced, patting the smaller man on the shoulder, the smirk on his face falling into an almost sad smile

"I'm afraid I have to cut our little reunion short, I have a meeting tonight so I should go get some rest, if I fall asleep halfway through I'll never hear the end of it"

finally picking up the box on the counter, he gave the couple his full attention "thank you for the macrons you two, I'll have to come back sometime, oh, and I'll tell Ann hello for you"

"Oh it's no trouble Akira, and bring that husband of yours with you next time" the mother stated, smiling warmly towards the newlywed, her husband grinning behind her, waving the young man off

With one final smirk, the cause of her sleepless nights turned towards the door, finally leaving the bakery with a box of pastries in hand, out into the city of lights

**Author's Note:**

> It took Akira two hours to realise he still had no idea what the Alley girls name was


End file.
